3 weeks
by X-Emerald Phoenix-x
Summary: A story about the time Jasper and Alice met, from Jasper's POV. Might contain spoilers if you haven't read Eclipse yet.


**Disclaimer: Twilight and all related characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for this story's sake. **

**Also, as it is my first officially written fan fiction, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment. Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been nearly 3 weeks since I've been following this girl. Three Weeks since I found myself lumbering through the shadows of that city (few as they were); in one of the brightest days I could remember. I knew a storm was coming, I could smell it. At the time, however, it seemed like the weather had been mocking my senses.

Sunlight was not good news for me. Particularly not sunlight when I was already outdoors…and thirsty. Yes, I was thirsty. After a century of immediately heeding my every need; trying to resist the impulse to quench my thirst was proving nearly impossible, but I had to try.

I had to try because I'd come to loathe hunting. It was so much easier back in the South. With so many things going on there was no time to register most feelings. Once I ran away from the place, though, I could feet it. So strongly I can't believe I never noticed before. All the Fear, Anxiety, Desperation, Pain…so much pain. All of the things my 'food' felt as I hunted. So pure, so intense it was as if I was feeling them myself. Group hunts just made things worse, which became one of the reasons I ditched Peter and Charlotte.

Still, in spite of everything, I knew I could not avoid the feeding forever. I needed the blood to survive. To keep some sort of control over myself.

Thus, I hunted.

And I hated myself after every single kill.

But very little of this was on my mind while walking on that bright afternoon. I was nearly sure I could keep myself under control for another couple of days before I absolutely HAD to hunt. For my kind, that meant just about all the time in the world before I had to start looking for my next meal. What was truly occupying my thoughts that day was the need to hide somewhere until the skies darkened. Getting hit by the sun in a city that populated was not a good idea. I had heard of the Italians before, and I was in no rush to meet them.

That's how I found myself in front of that tiny, dark café. It seemed like a good enough place to hide. Not too big, so it wouldn't have too many people to add to the temptation; and dark enough to avoid drawing excessive attention to my pale self.

I stepped in, unwillingly noticing how the people inside reacted to my presence. Desire, surprise, envy, lust…all the usual feelings spread throughout the room. But one stood above the rest. A mixture of excitement and hope and happiness was emanating so strongly from somebody in there that the whole place just seemed to brighten in its presence. I nearly couldn't help myself but to look for its source. I probably would have, too, if I hadn't picked up something else that made my well-developed survival instincts go into full alert: I wasn't the only vampire in this place; and to make matters worse, that other vampire was making its way towards me. I could only wonder: why? Surely he wouldn't pick a fight in the midst of so many humans? Didn't he know the rules? Did he have any idea of whom he was trying to pick a fight with?

He stopped, right beside me. Wait…he? That definitely didn't smell like a he. No…definitely a she. I couldn't stand it anymore so I turned, trying to look as fierce as possible to make her forget all thoughts about challenging me.

Yet all I saw was a tiny young woman, who smiled the warmest smile I'd ever felt. To add to my shock, she was the source of all that joy. It seemed to pour out of her and embrace everyone who was lucky enough to be graced by her presence. She was absolutely enthralling. Mesmerizing. I couldn't find enough strength to tear my eyes away from her. All of a sudden, I felt warm inside (as impossible as I knew that was). Complete, as if I just found something I had not even realized I was looking for. She giggled. It was the most beautiful, melodious thing I'd ever heard.

"You've kept me waiting a long time", she said.

_Indeed, as if I'd found something I didn't know I was looking for._

I ducked my head and said "I'm sorry, m'am."

She offered me her hand. I didn't hesitate to hold it.

It's been three weeks since I started following Alice. She's standing by my side, looking at me with those eyes that always seem to know more than the rest of us do.

"What are you thinking?" she asks.

I turn my head to look into her face and smile.

"I think I love you"


End file.
